


Alternative Sweeteners

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Coldwave, Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Mick and Len belong to the PTA, married coldwave, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: Mick reassures Len that they have nothing to worry about with the PTA bake sale happening next week.





	Alternative Sweeteners

Mick and Len are sitting at the breakfast table, enjoying the nice breakfast that Mick cooked up for them. Mick’s got the paper and Len’s looking over the PTA schedule for next week.

“I don’t know what you’re worried about with the bake sale. Between my cookies and your muffins, we’re gonna bring in more than enough dough,” Mick says, grinning at his own joke.

He was still looking at the paper so he missed Len’s eyes flicking up toward him at the pun.

“I just don’t want to hear Sharon gloating about selling out of her stuff early this year,” Len said. Mick could hear the sneer when Len said her name.

“Please. When they get a taste of our sweets, nobody’s gonna go anywhere near her overcooked scones and burned macaroons,” Mick scoffed, taking a sip of his coffee and wincing a bit.

“What’s the matter with your coffee? Cold?” Len asked with a smirk. Hey, if this morning was for bad and obvious puns, Len was going to get in on the action.

“Nah. A little bitter, though. You wanna put your finger in this and sweeten it up for me?” Mick’s grin widened when he saw the barely-there pink hue to Len’s cheeks.

“Mick. I am not sweet.”

“Of course you are. You’re my sweetheart, ain’t ya?” Mick did love to make his husband blush.

“I have a reputation to uphold,” Len said, giving Mick a stern look.

Not that it did anything to deter him, of course.

“Well, I won’t tell if you won’t,” Mick said, with some deeper, rougher gravel in his voice that time.

Len looked up at him again. He knew that smolder and what it meant, and he was completely here for it. He set down the PTA schedule, and thanked The Powers That Be that the kids were at school already, just as Mick was doing the same with his paper.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so rusty with these two! Sorry about that.
> 
> Also, I know the title sucks. I've never been very good with them. Sorry about that, too. :p


End file.
